


just a simple thing (maybe, probably, unlikely)

by EllaYuki



Category: CLAMP - Works, Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Fai-sensei has a question for Kurogane-sensei.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Kudos: 30





	just a simple thing (maybe, probably, unlikely)

"Hey, Kurorin-sensei," Fai-sensei yells from across the hallway, waving his arm wildly around. Kurogane sighs and closes his eyes; rubs at the bridge of his nose, trying to massage the incoming headache away.

"Will you stop being so damn loud?" he snaps at the other teacher as he approaches with a sunny smile. (It looks genuine enough, though there is something about it that Kurogane can't put his finger on quite yet.) "What do you want?"

Fai-sensei skids to a stop in front of him, clapping his hands together behind him. His lab coat swishes behind him as he moves. (His smile dims, just a bit. Kurogane notices and it raises his hackles.) "Are you busy after work?" 

Kurogane frowns. He's not, not really, not today, but it's weird for the chemistry teacher to be  _ asking _ if Kurogane is busy instead of just  _ barging _ into his apartment and making himself at home. "I'm not."

Fai's smile widens. "Then how about joining me for a while?"

Kurogane's eyebrows raise. Okay, this is weird. He takes a step back, takes stock of his companion. It's Fai, alright. He can tell when the twins are trying to pull pranks and switch places. This isn't one of those times. "Where?" he asks, trying not to sound suspicious. 

"There's this place by Yoyogi Park, Yuui said it's nice." He turns slightly away, and shrugs. "The way he talked about it, made me want to go see for myself."

_ So why haven't you gone with him?  _ is on the tip of his tongue, but Kurogane swallows it down.

Fai's avoiding his gaze, which is a first. He's also actively trying to hold himself still, which feels wrong on so many levels. For all that Kurogane occasionally tires of the man's energetic personality, seeing him like this is unnerving.

"Alright," he says, and shrugs when Fai-sensei turns wide eyes on him. "I have nothing else to do. So. Can't hurt."

Fai-sensei looks at him with open surprise on his face, like he honestly hadn't expected Kurogane to say yes. "Oh," he whispers. Then, he shakes his head. His grin is as bright as the sun now. "Alright. Then, I'll see Kuro-sama-sensei after class?"

"Mn," Kurogane says and turns to head into his office, hiding his own small smile. "See ya."

_ Well, this will be interesting,  _ he thinks as he catches one last glimpse of Fai-sensei bouncing away.


End file.
